Love In Cafe
by ReeMashiba
Summary: Selamat datang di Café Cherry yang unik dan meriah. Café dengan penuh event yang seru dan romantic serta kue-kue yang sangat enak,dan juga penuh cerita cinta yang aneh.CHAP 2 APDET.Gaje, maybe OOC, Typo, don't like don't read.RATED T semi M RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

** Love in Café**

Selamat datang di Café Cherry yang unik dan meriah. Café dengan penuh event yang seru dan romantic serta kue-kue yang sangat enak, Kimono yang bercorak indah. Suatu café yang juga mengabadikan Kimono untuk menarik pelanggan. Ada Uchiha Sasuke si pelayan yang sangat tampan dan ramah, Hyuuga Hinata si Pelayan yang manis dan cantik, Haruno Sakura Sipemilik Café dan Chief yang pintar masak, Naruto si playboy dan Ino si pelayan yang sexy serta pemarah.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, maybe OOC, Typo, don't like don't read.

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari Komik lama tapi Ree lupa judulnya, Komiknya udah hilang sih -.-. "**Love in Café**" chapter 1.

**Welcome in Café Cherry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim Gugur yang indah serta wanginya aroma Kue-kue, pakaian para pelayan dengan serba Kimono. Dan selamat datang di Café Cherry. Ini adalah kerjaan yang sangat sibuk tapi menyenangkan. Penuh dengan pelanggan wanita baik pria.

"Sasukee.."

"Kyaaa Sasukeee, kami mau pesan ini…"

"Aku juga Sasukeee.."

Ya begitulah Café Cherry. Uchiha Sasuke adalah Staff yang paling menjadi idola karena senyuman dan juga sikapnya yang Ramah begitu juga dengan style mereka yang sehari-hari penuh dengan Kimono yang unik. "Baiklah, ini pesanan anda Nyonya."

"Sasukeee, aku mau pesan inii.."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke benar-benar idola di Café cherry. Tanpa sadar mata lavender ini tak henti-hentinya memandangi Mata onyx itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, jangan melamun seperti itu. Cepat kerja," Kaget Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Blusshh.

"Kyaaa, ba-baik Sasuke," Ucap Hinata terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil pesanan.

.

.

.

"Se-sejak kapan Sa-suke tadi_, kyaaa tidak-tidak ini waktunya bekerja," Hinata dengan cepat membuyarkan pikiran anehnya itu lalu mengambil Cake yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Sakura.

"Haii, minta no hape-nya dongg," Rayu Naruto kepada salah satu pelanggan sambil nyengir.

"cih, Heii NARUTOO. Berhenti menggoda Pelanggan, cepat kerjaaa," Teriak Sasuke didepan meja pesanan.

"Ahh, kau mengganggu saja Teme, lihat tuh pelangganmu menyebutkan namamu terus," Tawa Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kyaaa Sasukeee, lihat sini dong. Kami mencintaimu Sasukeee," Itulah teriakan-teriakan para penggemar Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Lalu menuju kearah Sakura.

"Heii Bos kau juga jangan melamun, pikirkanlah resep yang baru," Omel Sasuke tanpa ekspresi kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Diam, ini minumlah," Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan Hot coffe kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, mestinya tak perlu menyogokku dengan secangkir Hot Coffe," Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

Mata Lavender ini menatap sendu kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bercanda tawa, "Mereka sangat cocok," Ucapnya dalam hati dan tanpa sadar PRAANGG.

Mata onyx itu langsung menerawang kearah sumber suara. "Errr, Hinata kau harus hati-hati. Kita bisa rugi kalau piring pecah terus," Mulai deh suara Sasuke terdengar kemana-mana serta derap kakinya yang mulai menuju kearah Hinata..

Hinata hanya bisa membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring tersebut. "Go-Gomen Sasuke, Tanganku sedikit licin."

Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus pelan, " Baiklah, makanya lain kali kau harus hati-hati."

"Ba-Baik."

Sakura,Ino, dan Naruto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka, " Dasar, Buntut Ayam cerewet. Dia terlalu tegas," Omel Ino sambil membereskan sisa makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Huh, biasa Teme. Dia selalu seperti itu. Padahal Sakura saja tidak segitunya," Timbal Naruto yang lagi membawa piring-piring kedapur.

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Cukup Sasuke. Hinata tak sepenuhnya bersalah."

"Hn, dia sudah kumaafkan," Balas Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang merutuki dirinya dalam hati dengan kata-kata "Bodoh".

.

.

.

.Hari sudah Sore. Terlihat sekali Sunset yang ada diseberang laut dekat Café Cherry. Dan saat ini pula, waktunya toko ditutup.

Naruto dan Ino sudah pulang duluan. Mungkin mereka sangat lelah hari ini.

Hinata hanya bisa menunggu Sunset itu sepenuhnya tenggelam. Baginya ini adalah moment yang sangat indah.

"Hinata, Kami berdua pulang duluan yaa," Teriak Sakura di depan gerbang Café Cherry lalu masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke yang telah menunggu. Tiinn. Dan akhirnya mobil Spor hitam itu berlalu pergi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus merelakan Sasuke untuk orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dan sunset pun akhirnya tenggelam dengan sempurna. Dan saat inilah Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Café Cherry.

Sesekali dirinya menendang pelan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Ciiittt.

Mobil Sport Hitam berhenti tepat menghadang jalan pulangnya. Sepertinya mobil ini sudah tak asing lagi dimata Hinata. Ternyata memang benar. Saat kaca mobil itu terbuka yang nonggol adalah wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, Bu-Bukannya kau tadi mengantar Sakura?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang dan kebetulan lewat sini. Lalu aku melihat kau berjalan di jalan ini. Dan kurasa seorang wanita tak baik jalan sendirian pada saat malam akan tiba. Ayo naik," Tawar Sasuke sekenanya, padahal ngomongnya udah panjang kayak kereta.

"Ta-Tapi, Na-nanti Sakura akan marah jika melihat kau mengantarku pulang," Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, merepotkan. Kau ini mau naik atau tidak? Hari akan malam. Disini ada mitos yang mengerikan bodoh. Cepat naik." Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

"Ba-baik,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata tepat didepan rumahnya. "Te-Terima kasih Sasuke," Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, istirahatlah malam ini. Besok harus bekerja extra karena kita akan mengadakan Cake Summer dipantai."

"Ja-jadi besok kita akan bekerja di pinggir pantai ya?"

"Besok akan aku jelaskan. Jadi jam 5 pagi sudah stand by di Café Cherry."

"Ba-Baik."

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang penuh dengan mimpi sekali. Diantar Sasuke pulang lagi. Benar-benar hal yang tak terfikirkan oleh Hinata. Tapi itu percuma, karena Sasuke sudah jadi milik Sakura. Ini adalah saatnya untuk melupakan sesosok Sasuke.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pukul 05.00 pagi sudah tiba.

"Errr, ini masih pagi sekali Teme. Apa kau sudah gila, mana ada pembeli jam segini?" Keluh Naruto yang masih memakai baju tidur.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik kesal melihat kondisi pagi ini. Kondisinya sangat kusut sekali."Errr, apa kau sudah mandi? Kau itu bau sekali. Kau tidak lihat, kami semua sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Sudah persiapan baru ganti baju khusus untuk Summer day. Cepat mandi sana," Perintah Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Dasar kau ini, cerewet sekali. Baik-baik aku akan mandi. Dasar."

Sakura dan Ino hanya terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan Style baju kita hari ini?" Tanya sasuke.

"Kita hari ini semuanya menggunakan Kimono dengan panjang 20 centi dari atas Lutut, bermotifkan lilin-lilin berwarna Violet dan berwarna putih. Serta obi yang bermotifkan Bunga sakura yang dibelakangnya dibentuk pita. Dan sebagai pengencang diberi bross dengan bentuk burung kecil. Dan rambut wanita diurai panjang lalu diberi jepit 2 bunga sakura kecil. Dan sandal bakiak bermotifkan polkadot berwana putih. Itu adalah motif untuk cewek," Jelas panjang lebar oleh Sakura. Lalu muncullah Hinata dan Ino sambil memakai Kimono tersebut.

Hinata dan Ino cantik sekali. Ditambah lagi penampilan Hinata sangat Sexy dengan paha putihnya yang terekspos serta semburat merahnya yang tak ketinggalan. #bisa dibayangkan?#

"Manis," Bisik Sasuke sambil semburat merah diwajahnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tak mau berpaling dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata sempurna sekali benar-benar Manis. Dia persis sekali seperti bidadari.

Akhirnya lamunannya terbuyarkan saat Sakura memberikan Kimono untuk dirinya dan juga Naruto.

"Itu Kimono kalian dan panjangnya sampai lutut, bermotifkan garis-garis kecil panjang berwarna abu-abu. Obi-nya berwarna putih. Bakiak kalian berwarna kuning kayu. Apa sudah jelas Sasuke?"

"Hn, hari ini kita harus bekerja keras agar Café kita bertambah ramai," Semangat Sasuke.

"Baik."

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 pagi telah tiba. Semilir pantai sangat menyejukkan para pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Se-Selamat datang di Café Cherry dengan event Summer Day. Selama event ini anda dapat memilih sendiri Cake di lemari sebelah sana. Jika anda perlu yang lainnya seperti Hot Coffe, Ice cherry dan lain-lain. Silahkan panggil kami," Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Wah Hinata memang cantik sekali ya," Seru salah satu pelanggan laki-laki yang sedang dilayani oleh Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Ma-Maaf tuan, anda mau pesan Minum apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau pesan Hinata saja, mau yaa? Ayo dong Hinata mau ya jadi pacarku?"

"E-Eh, Ta—"

Tiba-tiba saja, Byuurr.

"Wah udara panas sekali ya tuan, padahal masih pukul 10 pagi. Jadi aku bawakan air e situ untuk mendinginkan kepala anda," Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Banyak pelanggan hanya dapat mengganggakan mulutnya melihat tingkah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Hinata serta staff yang lain.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wah gimana nih ?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Lanjut atau hapus aja ?

**Mind to RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Love in café **

Selamat datang di Café Cherry yang unik dan meriah. Café dengan penuh event yang seru dan romantic serta kue-kue yang sangat enak, Kimono yang bercorak indah. Suatu café yang juga mengabadikan Kimono untuk menarik pelanggan. Ada Uchiha Sasuke si pelayan yang sangat tampan dan ramah, Hyuuga Hinata si Pelayan yang manis dan cantik, Haruno Sakura Sipemilik Café dan Chief yang pintar masak, Naruto si playboy dan Ino si pelayan yang sexy serta pemarah.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :Gaje, OOC, Typo, don't like don't read

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T (maybe semi M)

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya :** Pukul 09.00 pagi telah tiba. Semilir pantai sangat menyejukkan para pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Se-Selamat datang di Café Cherry dengan event Summer Day. Selama event ini anda dapat memilih sendiri Cake di lemari sebelah sana. Jika anda perlu yang lainnya seperti Hot Coffe, Ice cherry dan lain-lain. Silahkan panggil kami," Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Wah Hinata memang cantik sekali ya," Seru salah satu pelanggan laki-laki yang sedang dilayani oleh Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Ma-Maaf tuan, anda mau pesan Minum apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau pesan Hinata saja, mau yaa? Ayo dong Hinata mau ya jadi pacarku?"

"E-Eh, Ta—"

Tiba-tiba saja, Byuurr.

"Wah udara panas sekali ya tuan, padahal masih pukul 10 pagi. Jadi aku bawakan air e situ untuk mendinginkan kepala anda," Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Banyak pelanggan hanya dapat mengganggakan mulutnya melihat tingkah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Hinata serta staff yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik lama tapi Ree lupa judulnya -.-, "**Love In Café**" chapter 2 update.

**Early summer**

.

.

.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Teriak pelanggan tersebut dengan penuh amarah sambil memukul meja. Hinata dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan kaget. Ada apa ini ?

"Terserah dengan istilah Pelanggan adalah Raja, jika pelanggan telah berlaku semena-mena untuk apa dianggap raja. Dirimu tidak penting, Hinata yang lebih penting bagiku," Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Inikah sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang.

"Cih, Café macam apa ini! Begitu memuakkan," Dengan emosi yang membuncah akhirnya pelanggan tersebut meninggalkan Café Cherry.

Seluruh orang yang tadi memandangnya dengan anehnya. Akhirnya memalingkan muka mereka ke kue mereka. Tapi Hinata tetap saja memandang aneh Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya.

Sasuke memandang kearah Hinata. Tersenyumlah Sasuke kepada Hinata yang sedang bingung.

"Aku, Aku su-suka padamu," Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ekspresinya sangat lucu, penuh semburat merah dipipi Sasuke.

"E-Ehh—"

"Ti-tidak perlu jawab sekarang Hinata."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Eh, Aku lupa. Aku harus membuat Hot Coffe untuk pelanggan. Permisi Sa-Sasuke," Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba lalu pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Hinata, aku tahu itu pasti kamu. Kau harus menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Event Cake Summer untuk hari ini berakhir.

Hinata tak pernah melewatkan sore harinya tanpa melihat sunset. Café Cherry sudah sepi. Lalu Hinata teringat kata-kata Sasuke, "Aku menyukaimu."

Blush.

Tanpa sadar rona merah dipipinya muncul. "Pa-Pasti Sasuke hanya bercanda. Buktinya saja dia masih pulang dengan Sakura," Bisik Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Aku serius," Tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke mengagetkan suasana.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Ke-kenapa belum pulang?"Tanya Hinata dan mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Mari minum teh didalam,"Ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Ba-Baik."

.

.

.

"Ini, untukmu," Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hijau khas Jepang ini.

"Te-Terima kasih," Jawab Hinata.

Suasana hening menerpa mereka kembali.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ekhem, Hinata? Bagaimana jawaban tentang ucapanku tadi?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka topic pembicaraan.

"….."

"…"

"…." Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Hanya tundukan kepala sambil memegang cangkir yang dapat dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ah, akhirnya aku ditolak untuk pertama kalinya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari meja tanpa berekspresi.

"Bu-Bukannya Sasuke me-menyukai Sa-Sakura?" Tanya Hinata sehingga dapat menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Eh, siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aku dan Sakura itu adalah teman sejak TK. Aku dan Sakura itu memang sangat akrab. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Kau jangan sok tahu," Jelas Sasuke sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya semula.

"A-Apa iya begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu bersama Sakura itu karena ingin mempertahankan Café ini serta kalian semua. Bagi ku Café Cherry ini sangatlah berarti maka dari itu aku dan Sakura berjuang keras."

Hinata membungkam diam setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke," Panggil Hinata dengan posisi muka tertunduk serta semburat merah yang tak pernah tinggal.

"Apa? Mau protes lagi?"

Cuupp.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mencium pipi kanan Sasuke dengan lembut. "A-Aku juga suka Sasuke kok, uhm ini sudah malam, jadi aku pulang dulu yaa, Jaaaa," Mencoba menghindar, Hinata akhirnya berlari keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Hey tunggu aku, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Nona tunggu, kau dipanggil oleh Madara jii-san," Teriak salah satu pelayan kearah Karin yang sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menyusuri koridor.

"Err, mau apa lagi kakek tua itu. Baik aku kesana."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Café Cherry tetap buka pukul 8 pagi. Dan dengan staff yang menggunakan kimono berbeda. Hari ini mereka bagi yang perempuan memakai kimono pendek seperti biasanya dengan obi yang polos lalu ditambah dengan bros pita kecil berwarna Hijau.

Kimono mereka juga berwarna hijau dengan motif apel hijau. Kimono bagi para lelaki adalah kimono dengan gaya sangat modern. Yaitu bagian dada terbuka tetapi dilapisi dengan kaus putih yang bercorakkan nama Café Cherry lalu ditambah hiasan kalung-kalung yang panjang. Dan berwarna hijau juga.

"Baik, hari ini kita harus kerja seperti biasa. Semuanya mesti semangat," Teriak Sakura dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Sedangkan Hinata dan ini rambut mereka hanya diurai diberi bando berwarna hijau polos.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang," Sapa Hinata seperti biasanya kepada para pelanggan.

"Waah, Hinataaaa hari ini manis sekalii. Kami sukaa," Teriak para idola Hinata yang kaum lelaki di meja ujung.

Hinata hanya bisa menampakkan senyum seperti biasa, lalu membawakan pesanan para pelanggan yang lain.

Saat membawakan pesanan, Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke. " Hinata, kamu harus hati-hati lagi. Jangan sampai kamu digoda lagi. Mengerti," Bisik Sasuke lalu segera menghampiri Ino yang sedang bercermin.

"E-Eh—"

"Hei Ino, kau ini centil sekali. Cepat kerja, jangan berdiri didepan kaca terus," Teriak Sasuke didekat telinga Ino. Yang langsung saja membuat Ino kaget.

"Ikh. Iya Sasuke, kau ini cerewet sekali," Bantah Ino dan langsung pergi mengambil pesanan para pelanggan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tetap berdiam diri ditempat sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke terhadapnya. " Hinata, kamu harus hati-hati lagi. Jangan sampai kamu digoda lagi. Mengerti,".

"Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Stop-stop Hinata jangan terlalu dipikirkan, waktunya kerja. Semangat," Teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee, aku mau pesan inii."

"Kyaa, Sasukee Sasukee. Kami mau pesan kue inii."

"Sasukee, I love youuu."

Seperti itulah histeris para pelanggan Sasuke. "Baik, tunggu sebentar yah," Balas Sasuke dengan penuh senyuman.

"Sa-Sasuke memang selalu mengutamakan pelanggan ya," Bisik mata lavender ini sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Se-Selamat pagi Tuan. Anda mau pesan apa? " Sapa Hinata kepada salah satu pelanggan laki-laki.

"Waaw, Hinata cantik sekali hari ini. Ini aku ada bunga mawar untukmu," Ujar salah satu pelanggan lelaki yang begitu menyukai Hinata.

"Te-Terima kasih, lalu anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum dan menerima bunga tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata saja," Lelaki berambut perak itu sambil tersenyum gak jelas.

"Baiklah ka-kalau begitu, permisi."

Tanpa Hinata sadari mata onyx itu melihatnya penuh rasa cemburu dan gundah.

.

.

.

Kerja untuk hari ini telah selesai. Hinata sibuk memberesi dapur. Lalu Sasuke masuk kedalam dapur.

"Kebetulan," Bisik Hinata dalam hati.

"Sa-Sasuke," Panggil Hinata sedikit mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengambil air minum.

"Hn."

"I-Ini—"

"Apa itu? Itu pasti hadiah dari para penggemarmu kan? Atau dari pacar barumu? Atau—"

"Cu-Cukup Sasuke, iya itu dari para penggemarku," Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak dapat menahan tangisnya saat Sasuke menuduh dirinya dengan hal yang bukan-bukan. Akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan segera diletakkannya dengan asal Kotak yang berisi kue tersebut diatas meja.

"Cih," Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut, dan ternyata dugaannnya Salah. Itu adalah Kue yang dilapisi dengan keju. Dan ada secarik kertas yang tertuliskan"Semoga kita dapat menjalin hubungan ini dengan baik. Aku sayang Sasuke."

"Arrrghh, dasar bodoh," Sasuke merasa bersalah atas tuduhan yang diberikannya kepada Hinata. Terlebih lagi dirinya telah membuat Hinata menanggis. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

A/N : wah, gimana chapter yang ini? Asemkah? Gomen jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi para readers :( . Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk review, terima kasih banyak dari Ree untuk kalian :). Dan Ree harap kalian masih mau untuk nge-riview Fanfic Ree .

Thanks for : **Lavender Sunflower**, Di chapter ini sudah diberi tahukan kepada siapa Sasuke sebenarnya suka. **Lonelyclover**, dichapter ini telah dijelaskan apa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. **Hana 'Reira' Misaki**, terima kasih :). **Zss13**, oke deh, hihi. **Hyou Hyouichiffer****, **enggak kok, Sasuke dan Sakura itu hanya berteman akrab sejak Tk, Ree akan coba untuk memperpanjang Fanfic ini, hihi. **hyuuchi perry dreams****,** makasih ^^, ini udah apdet. **uchihyuu nagisa****,** baik akan Ree coba untuk membuat Sasuke lebih cemburu lagi, makasih udah di fave ^^. **hyuuchiha prinka****, **baik, akan Ree lanjutkan #kayak Sby aja :D. **mayu masamune****, **kayaknya gitu deh, soalnya author lupa apa judul komiknya. Udah hilang sih #curhat. Kita lihat saja selanjutnya, maaf ya jadi OOC :). **kumiko lavender haruna****,** makasih :), iya Hime sangat cantik disini, sayangnya hanya author yang tau persis gimana bentuk Hinata memakai kimono :(. **keiKo-buu89****, **ini udah apdet ^^, Sasuke itu gak pacaran kok sama Sakura.

Yosh, thanks banget yang udah mampir buat baca dan ngeriview. Ree harap di chapter ini readers masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk ngeriview. Sekali lagi Ree ucapkan bagi para reader yang terbuka maupun para Silent readers. Okay **See you next chapter :).**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
